


Drink, Take Me Under

by Angel_made_of_scars



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canonical Character Death, Drunkenness, Father-Son Relationship, Hank is sad, Injury, Sort of????, Suicidal Tendencies, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 13:05:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16096268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_made_of_scars/pseuds/Angel_made_of_scars
Summary: Hank didn’t want him there. But when it gets dark, and Sumo has still not gone out, Connor gets worried.





	Drink, Take Me Under

Something about the way Hank had pushed him out the door, yelling, practically screaming, didn’t feel right. It was nothing he had done this time, he was sure. He stood up from the porch where Hank had pushed him out, and stepped down into the grass. Looking in the window, he felt the breath rush out of him.

Hank was in a puddle of something. Analyses from the window showed vomit and alcohol. There was a gun near him, and blood on his head. Connor wasted no time running to the door and getting out his key. Hank had made him one after he broke the window.

Had he not heard the gunshot?! How could he be so careless?! Was Hank really- gone? He couldn’t- he couldn’t be-

He rushed inside, leaving the door open for Sumo. When he rushed to his side, he immediately found a pulse, and sighed. Not dead then. But what- the glass bottle. It was shattered. That he had heard. He had hoped to ignore it. Reconstruction showed he vomited, broke the bottle out of anger, and when he took a few steps he slipped and fell. Hank got glass in his head, but it could also be in his back. The piece specifically that caused the blood had fallen out.

Connor sighed and looked around. Sumo was back inside, so he stood, and scooped some food out into his bowl. He shut the door, and started to clean up. First he took Hanks gun, and put it on a high shelf. Next he went to the bathroom and grabbed a towel, trying his best to cover the mess for the moment.

The final step was getting Hank up, and that proved more difficult. He was so unconscious that it was all Connor could do to get him to the bathroom. He put him gently in the tub, and turned on the water, startling him awake just a bit.

“Cole...”

“No Hank. It’s me, Connor.” 

“No. I want... I want my boy.” Hank said quietly. 

Connor ignored him and started to undress him, taking his stained shirt, and pants off, with some difficulty. Hank didn’t argue, although he was conscious. This made Connors worry spike even more.

He kept the shower head on as he started to bathe him, instead of the tub. He didn’t want Hank, in his level of intoxication, to drown. Slowly he pulled him up out of the tub, and held him in the spray to rinse off. He didn’t appear to have any glass in his back, which he was glad for. Even the deeper cut on his temple looked better.

Finally, he seemed clean enough, and Connor helped him step out, setting a towel on the toilet lid and sitting him down. He grabbed a rag, and looked around, but Hank had no good medical supplies. He did have a tiny first aid kit, and Connor took it. He started with soap and water, cleaning the cut on his head, before putting a band-aid over it.

“There. How do you feel?” Connor asked. Hank broke. He grabbed Connor and started to sob, loudly and messily. Connor just crouched down and held him there, while he began to beat his back with his fists.

“Why?! Why?!” He yelled. Connor just held him, until his weeps turned to sniffles.

“Come with me. You can take those underwear off in privacy, or I can help.” Connor said. 

Hank nodded and held his arm up, and Connor grabbed it, helping him up. As they went to the bedroom, Hank pushed his last layer off, and Connor sat him on the bed, looking for clothes. When he did find them, he held out the boxers, and Hank carefully stepped into them. Offered more clothes, Hank just crawled into the bed. 

Connor analyzed the facts, and it clicked in his brain. He couldn’t believe it took that long. He had asked for Cole. He was extremely drunk, and extremely sad. The weather conditions were almost the same. It was the anniversary.

Connor stepped out into the kitchen, and as he did he heard Hank calling. Rather than try to save the glass, booze, and vomit covered towel, he scooped everything up and tried to throw it away, before using paper towels for the rest. Hank was still calling, for Connor.

“Just a moment.” Connor yelled back. He washed his hands, and checked Sumos water dish before heading to the bedroom, stopping down to see Hank at eye level.

“What’s wrong?” Connor asked.

“Stay with me. Please son- stay- please-”

“Hank I’m not your son. I’m Connor, the android sent by cyberlife.” Connor said regretfully. Hank seemed to consider this, before shaking his head and rolling over.

“Please stay Connor. You are. Please. Never want you to leave- when you do.” Hank hiccuped. Connor breathed in shock, but somewhat relief. He didn’t even need to breathe. But this was bigger than himself.

“Of course.” Connor said finally, making Hank start to cry again. He climbed up into the bed, slipping off his shoes, and tucking himself under the covers. Hank reached out for him, and Connor took his hand.

“I’m here. I’m not Cole, but I am Connor. And if you want me, I will stay with you.” Connor said.

“Fucking promise me.” Hank said. Connor smiled.

“I fucking promise Hank.” Connor said fondly. He made a mental note, as Hank drifted off, to wire money to his account, and purchase... himself, so he would never have to leave. But he could do that in the morning. For now, he held Hanks hand as he cried.

**Author's Note:**

> Hank needs a hug. :(


End file.
